1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a slip-resistant and portable scanner, and more particularly to a slip-resistant and portable scanner capable of conveniently and stably scanning a document placed on a wall.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional portable scanner typically has two functions. The first function is to enable a user to place a document on the scanner for scanning the document, while the second function is to enable the user to take the scanner to scan a document, such as a placard, which cannot be easily moved. Thus, the conventional portable scanner can operate under various states, such as a horizontal downward scanning state, a horizontal upward scanning state, and a vertical slant state.
When the user wants to place the conventional portable scanner on the to-be-scanned document placed on the wall, because the surface of the scan window is very smooth, the scanner tends to slip relative to the to-be-scanned document owing to the action of the gravity force or external force interference. In this case, the scan region of the to-be-scanned document fluctuates, and the scan process may fail or the scan quality is poor.
In order to avoid the above-mentioned condition, the user usually has to exert a larger force to push the scanner against the document on the wall more stably. However, when the scanner is scanning the document on the wall in a high-resolution color mode, the scanning time is much longer. So, it is difficult for the user to exert the large force during a long period of time, or the user's arm may ache.
Therefore, it is an important subject of the invention to provide a portable scanner that can be used conveniently.